The Visiting Hour
by Zee126
Summary: It all started as a friendly visit. Tea time with the Alchemist at his own house at 2 a.m. What a nice treat. Of course, treats can sometimes mean tricks, but Larryboy learned that the hard way. (Prologue to Trust No One)


**My first short Larryboy story! it's probably also my only one for now.**

**This is a somewhat prologue to Trust No One. It's pretty funny how Trust No One is already a sequel. So this story goes right in between. There will be some kind of timeline on my profile so no one gets confused between my stories.**

**I got the idea for this story from some Vocaloid song, which is kinda weird.**

**At first, I just wrote this but I had no intention of posting it. But this turned out great so here it it.**

**One last thing: I carried Larryboy's love of chocolate over here from the 3D adventures. This story, and as for all my other Larryboy stories, are set in the 2D version- don't ask why, I just do it. Anyway you will see Larryboy will have a thing for chocolate.**

**That's it for me. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sky flashed with lightning and rumbled with thunder as water tore from the clouds and splattered the streets. It was two a.m. in Bumblyburg, and despite the lightning storm, the town seemed peaceful. But it was not.

At least, not for Larryboy.

It has been a week, and there has been many unanimous messages reaching the cucumber superhero. Posters, graffiti, fliers, all bearing the same message: "Come here Pickle-Boy!"

Larryboy was not so sure where he was supposed to come to, but he could take a guess about who it was from.

Who else would call him Pickle-Boy? It was obvious the Alchemist was calling out to him. But where?

When the message was sprayed with paint on to the Larrymobile, Larryboy suddenly decided it was about time he took care of this.

Larryboy guessed he would find the Alchemist at his lair, an old crumbling mansion. So that was why Larryboy was standing in the rain at two a.m. outside the gates of the Alchemist's lair. Larryboy would rather be at home at his mansion, asleep and not soaking wet, yet the vast number of these messages made him curious about what the Alchemist really wanted from him.

"All right Archibald. I'm going in," Larryboy said to Archibald through the ear piece in his plunger.

"Ok then Master Larry," Archibald said back at the LarryCave, surrounded by computers, his face lit up by the glow of the computer screens. He adjusted his head piece nervously. "But do you really think this is a good idea? To just go in to the lair like this? What if it is a trap?" This was all Larryboy's idea, not Archibald. This did not seem like the right time and place to go head first without another plan.

"It will be ok, Archie. Besides, I have you helping me," Larryboy said as lightning loudly flashed across the sky.

"But if anything goes wrong, I'll be sure to call the police," Archibald said.

"Why are you so worried Archibald?" Larryboy asked.

"It's just that criminals don't usually want a superhero to find them. I'm not so sure this is a good idea," Archibald said.

"It is a good idea, Archie," Larryboy said. Why can not Archibald just trust him on this? Larryboy tried not to yawn to show Archibald that he was not tired and was ready to take this plan into action.

"Here I go!" Larryboy said, pushing the gate open and walking up to the door. Feeling brave, he threw it open, making the door bang against the wall. To his surprise, the Alchemist was already waiting for him behind the door.

"Well if it isn't Pickle-Boy," the Alchemist said, "I have been expecting you."

"What do you want, Alchemist?" Larryboy asked, intimidating.

"Can't you just stop by for a visit?" the Alchemist said, unusually kinder.

"No...what?" Larryboy asked confused.

The Alchemist immediately pushed Larryboy with one of his metal claws. He led him into another room. This room was fully lit up with a table covered by a white table cloth with lit candles on top. There were three chairs. One was occupied, by Mother Pearl, who smiled slyly.

"Welcome to our happy home, Larryboy," Mother Pearl said, getting up and pulling a seat out for Larryboy.

"What is this?" Larryboy asked.

The Alchemist pushed Larryboy into a chair, then sat down in the remaining seat. Larryboy looked around. The Alchemist and Mother Pearl stared back.

"You know Larryboy," Mother Pearl began to explain, "we all know that Cubby-"

"Mother!"

"I mean the Alchemist," Mother Pearl said, "and I have had a rough past with you. We got tired of always breaking free to get locked up again; to try something but never succeed. So we decided to start fresh."

"Start fresh?" Larryboy asked.

"We decided to give up our wicked ways and become good people for once. And we invited you, Pickle...I mean...Larryboy, to treat you for coffee to celebrate!" the Alchemist said, smiling.

"But why did you leave messages all over Bumblyburg, like the spray paint all over the LarryMobile?" Larryboy asked.

"We had no other way to contact you," the Alchemist said. Then he turned to Mother Pearl, "Mother, bring the tray!" Mother Pearl went into another room.

"So you won't try to be evil anymore?" Larryboy asked surprised.

"No more schemes. Now we will try to help people!" the Alchemist said.

"Master Larry!" Archibald said to Larryboy using the radio in Larryboy's plunger, "This could be a trap!"

"Mother and I want to be nice to everyone. It would be easier if you taught us how," the Alchemist went on.

"Sure," Larryboy said delighted.

"So to repay you for everything, we invited you here," said the Alchemist.

"Master Larry! This sounds like an obvious trap!" Archibald continued to say.

"I'm sure, at this late hour, perhaps you are pretty tired," the Alchemist said.

It was true. Larryboy has been awake for a long time, and besides, it was two o' clock in the morning. In fact, it felt like if Larryboy just blinked, his eyes would stay shut and he would fall asleep. But the reason why he came to the Alchemist now was because he could not sleep with all those creepy messages bothering him. He was just curious.

Suddenly, Mother Pearl walked in with a tray that held cups of coffee, different cookies, a cup of some kind of syrup, but most importantly small, brown pieces of-

"Is that chocolate?" Larryboy asked, eyeing the tray and ignoring Archibald's warnings that constantly rang in his ear.

"Why, yes, made specially with a secret recipie of mine," the Alchemist said.

"Master Larry!" Archibald yelled, "Don't eat it! It could be a trap!"

"Chocolate's my favorite," Larryboy said.

"Don't fall for it!" Archibald practically screamed. Chocolate was like Larryboy's weakness. He was almost addicted to chocolate. He was able to control himself now...probably.

"Chocolate's your favorite?" Mother Pearl asked, then exchanged a look with the Alchemist, "How convenient." Mother Pearl set the tray down and took a seat. The Alchemist and Mother Pearl grabbed the cups of coffee while Larryboy reached for the chocolate.

"I hope you enjoy," Mother Pearl said, "Cubby makes special chocolate."

Larryboy swallowed one. It was good. It tasted different, but in a good way. It was not like anything he ever tasted before. It was delicious.

"Try it with my chocolate syrup!" the Alchemist said, picking the bowl of syrup up and dipping a piece of chocolate in it. Then he held it up while he pushed the bowl towards Larryboy. Some of the syrup splashed on to his face. He could smell it, and it smelled tempting.

After more pieces of sweet chocolate, Larryboy was really tired. Now that his investigation was pretty much taken care of, he could not wait to just go home and jump into his bed.

"Here Larryboy," Mother Pearl said, walking up to him, "Take this really comfy pillow. It will help you relax more." Mother Pearl gave Larryboy the really soft pillow. So soft...

Larryboy tried to force his heavy eyelids open. He could not just fall asleep right then. He thought if he had one of the cups of the Alchemist's coffee, he could stay awake a little longer. Then he realized the Alchemist only brought two cups of coffee and he and Mother Pearl already took them.

"How's the chocolate?" the Alchemist said, holding the same piece of chocolate drizzled with syrup he has been hovering in his hand ever since Mother Pearl brought in the chocolate. He never ate it.

"It's great!" Larryboy said, trying to stay awake. He was just so tired. The Alchemist saw this and looked at Mother Pearl. Then he turned back to Larryboy.

"Hey Larryboy. You look exhausted. Why don't you rest a bit while Mother and I prepare the last surprise we have for you. We will wake you up when we get it ready," the Alchemist assured him.

"Yes, yes, please rest," Mother Pearl told him, "The surprise will take a while anyway. I'm sure the chocolate was...delicious. Now please relax- it will relieve you of any problems you have."

Larryboy blinked slowly, his eyes slowly closing then snapping open again. The taste of the rich chocolate sat in his mouth as his eyelids closed for the last time.

"Fall asleep," Mother Pearl sternly but gently urged him. He was not sure if Mother Pearl was saying that to him or she was just muttering under her breath. The last thing he saw was Mother Pearl and the Alchemist faces watching him about to sleep. Right before his eyes closed he thought he saw the Alchemist toss the chocolate he never ate back into the tray. Then he was asleep.

* * *

Larryboy blinked a couple times. He was awake now, but he could not see anything.

He was not so sure how long he was asleep or what exactly woke him up, since he did not feel like he has been asleep for that long.

Even though Larryboy was not able to see anything, he could hear dim, quiet voices.

"He's only good when he doesn't know the truth," a voice said, followed by a snicker.

"He will eventually have to figure out the truth. And that 'special' chocolate will keep him sleep until we reveal to him that what he thought he knew is really a lie."

"Yes, but not until that blindfold comes off. Ha, like it will. It's too late, he can't back out of this now. When the blindfold does come off, that pleasant sweet happiness will disappear, and his greatest fears will be revealed. And that fear is that you have conquered him, Cubby."

"Blindfold? Greatest fears?" Larryboy thought to himself. Then he remembered that he was at the Alchemist's lair, having tea. Then he remembered the sweet, delicious chocolate he had.

Larryboy tilted his head. He could tell he was still sitting in the chair.

"There's no perfect feeling in life," the Alchemist's voice said, "except when you conquer your greatest foe."

"Yes Cubby. I'm so proud of you," Mother Pearl's voice said.

"What are they talking about?" Larryboy asked himself.

"Master Larry! Wake up!" Archibald's voice said in Larryboy's ear. Archibald was still talking to him.

"Archibald?" Larryboy whispered back.

"Larryboy! I'm going to call the police! I'm going to come there myself! Their plan is too serious- too insane! Get out of there while you are still armed with plungers; while you can still fight back!" Archibald yelled.

"Why? I can't see anything!" Larryboy muttered, tilting his head again. He knew he was blind folded, but then he realized he could not move either. He could feel ropes wrapped all around his body.

"The chocolate...was a lie!" Archibald panicked, "There was stuff in there that made you fall asleep!"

When Larryboy tilted his head, the blindfold slid off half of his face, freeing one eye. Then Larryboy saw everything.

The room was dark except for a few lights that were left on. Larryboy was sitting his his chair, but he was tied up. Then he realized he was tied up in his own plunger rope! One plunger was pulled from the side of his head and its cord was wrapped all around Larryboy, tieing him to the chair.

On a nearby table sat the tray of chocolate and syrup surrounded by beakers and bottles of different chemicals, most of them nearly empty. The Alchemist and Mother Pearl sat in the corner of the room. The Alchemist held up a large bottle of some kind of pure white liquid.

"The paralyzing serum is complete," he said.

"Paralyzing?" Larryboy asked Archibald.

"Quick! Try to escape!" Archibald yelled.

"I'll try," Larryboy mumbled, but there was no need to mumble anymore. It was too late.

"Well Larryboy! Why did...how dare you wake up so early!" the Alchemist said after he and Mother Pearl ran up to him.

"That blindfold better not come off again, or else!" Mother Pearl threatened, then her eyes widened in shock. "So...how was the rest? Relaxing, right? Would you like more chocolate? Our surprise is...almost ready." Then she and the Alchemist began to giggle wickedly.

Then Larryboy...began to laugh? It was not like a huge laugh, but he laughed a little. It was more of a nervous laugh. Since he did not what was going on, it seemed like the moment to laugh along. Like this was all a joke. Like everything is still normal. But the reality was that it was not normal. When Larryboy began to laugh, the blindfold slid to the floor.

The Alchemist and Mother Pearl stared at Larryboy. "Now why is he laughing? Never mind, let's go on with our night! Have some more chocolate!" Then the Alchemist held out more pieces of chocolate. Larryboy stared at it. The thought of it now made him sick.

"Don't!" Archibald yelled.

"Don't worry! I won't!" Larryboy said.

"Who are you talking to?" the Alchemist asked.

"Umm," Larryboy mumbled, looking for an answer.

"Do you have some kind of radio hidden somewhere?" Mother Pearl asked unexpectedly. Then she grabbed Larryboy's free plunger ear like a phone. "Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Never mind, Mother!" the Alchemist said and turned back to Larryboy. "Give me that!" Then he took out a pair of scientific scissors and held it up to Larryboy's head. Larryboy's eyes widened in fear and shock. But instead of stabbing Larryboy or something, the Alchemist cut off Larryboy's plunger ear, letting it fall uselessly unconnected to the ground. Larryboy stared at it hopelessly.

Then the Alchemist took Larryboy's other plunger which's cord tied him up and started shaking it and beating it with his metal claws as Larryboy watched, starting to tremble. Meanwhile, he could not hear Archibald anymore.

"All right, Cubby, that will do," Mother Pearl said. Then she turned to Larryboy. "How does it feel to be tied up in your own plungers? Not good, right? Well, you should have thought of that before tieing up me and all those other villains out there!"

"What's going on?" Larryboy asked.

"We were going to get rid of you, of course!" the Alchemist replied.

"But I thought you guys were going to do good stuff!" Larryboy yelled.

"Isn't it obvious, Larryboy? That was all a lie! We are as evil as we were before!" Mother Pearl replied.

"Now to dispose of all your superhero items!" the Alchemist said.

"Give me that cape of yours!" Mother Pearl said, violently pulling Larryboy's cape off from underneath the ropes.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Larryboy asked.

"Stealing your superhero-y things before you use them against us!" Mother Pearl replied.

"Well yeah, but that's my cape! How would I use that against you?" Larryboy protested.

"What do you use this cape for?" Mother Pearl asked, waving the purple cape around.

"Umm...it looks cool," Larryboy replied.

"So I made you less cool! Ha!" Mother Pearl laughed.

"Give me your utility belt!" Alchemist yelled. Soon, the duo held Larryboy's cape, utility belt, and the cut off plunger while Larryboy sat tied to a chair with his own plunger rope unarmed...although he was "unarmed" the whole time.

Larryboy sat in the chair, not so sure what to do, and was now somewhat worried and scared. Archie was right. This was a bad idea.

"Hey Larryboy. Seem a little...scared? You're trembling, you know," the Alchemist snickered, his eyes set on Larryboy, "Would you like some milk to relax? Too bad! You can't have any! Tea time is over! Bumblyburg may be your precious city, but this house is our house! And soon Bumblyburg will be ours. Now we are going to freeze you with the paralyzing spray and lock you up here forever!" the Alchemist said.

"Why?" Larryboy asked.

"So you can give me the city, of course! It's my last request!" the Alchemist said.

"Never!" Larryboy yelled.

"All right then! You leave me no choice!" the Alchemist replied. Then he held up the glass bottle full of clear liquid.

Suddenly, police sirens began blaring from outside. Larryboy remembered Archibald saying he would call the police. Since Larryboy was being held hostage and unprotected, this was really serious.

"It's the police!" Mother Pearl gasped, "Hurry dear!"

The Alchemist's eyes widened at the sight of red and blue lights dancing outside one of the windows. Then he turned back to Larryboy and narrowed his eyes as he held the bottle up to Larryboy. Larryboy gasped and his wide eyes stared at the bottle terrified.

"No way out now, Pickle-Boy," the Alchemist said, leaning near Larryboy but trying to keep a distance. He arm hung over Larryboy, the bottle tipping.

Then Larryboy got an idea.

"You caught me-" Larryboy said, "Cubby."

The name Cubby echoed through the Alchemist's mind. All those years of that dumb nickname from his mom. And now his greatest enemy called him that. Sure, it happened before. But now, right when he was about to be defeated...right when the Alchemist was about to have his moment, he was called that name.

Cubby. It felt like Larryboy was laughing at him.

The Alchemist, fused with anger, began breathing harsh and heavily.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME CUBBY!"

Then the Alchemist dropped the bottle where he and Mother Pearl stood. It shattered, and the liquid poured out. Then it quickly evaporated into a white cloud that surrounded the Alchemist and Mother Pearl, dousing them in paralysing chemicals.

Mother Pearl angrily glared at her son. "Cubby! You ruined the plan!"

"D-don't worry...it's temporary?" the Alchemist said like it was a question, trying to ask his mom to stay calm.

"Cubby!" she yelled. Meanwhile, a loud pounding could be heard on the front door.

The Alchemist angrily thrashed about, frustrated, moving around and throwing stuff out of anger. If only the paralysing chemicals would hurry and take their effect.

The Alchemist knocked the nearby bowl of syrup off the table it sat on. The bowl tipped and the syrup splattered everywhere, on all the nearby furniture and the walls. Sticky brown syrup dripped off of Larryboy as well.

The Alchemist grabbed the broken bottle off of the floor. He held it near Larryboy. "This is not over. Take this broken bottle, Larryboy, as a little gift to remember HOW YOU DESTROYED MY DREAMS!" the Alchemist freaked out.

Larryboy stared at the waving broken glass. If the Alchemist decided to get closer, Larryboy would be blind.

"Someday I will get you! Let this remind that someday I will be responsible for your doomed end. Until then- Mother!" the Alchemist yelled, "Make the most baddest, most evil plan yet that will destroy Pickle-Boy for all those times of stopping me from achieving my life goal!"

"Don't worry, Cubby," Mother Pearl said, prancing around with Larryboy's cape on, "I already have an idea..." Then Mother Pearl turned to Larryboy, who was still tied up, and blindfolded him again. "Time to get rid of this cucumber before the cups show up. Open that window, Cubby!" she said.

Larryboy frantically looked around, but the blindfold stopped that. He tried to get up, but the ropes stopped that.

"Thanks for visiting!" Mother Pearl's voice rang, "Have some chocolate!" Larryboy felt more chocolate being forced into his mouth. It immediately began to melt, and the sweet flavor filled his mouth with the bitter feeling of dread.

The next thing he knew the chair he was tied to was lifted up and thrown, probably out the window. The chair and Larryboy flew through the air out of the lair. The Alchemist threw the broken beaker after him.

Suddenly, the police finally broke in to the house. Officer Olaf ran into the room.

"Freeze Alchemist!" Officer Olaf yelled. The Alchemist and Mother Pearl did not move. They had no choice though. The paralysing chemicals finally took effect.

"This will clear up in about a week," the Alchemist's frozen mouth murmured.

Officers carried the frozen villains out of their lair, the thunderstorm still taking place as the rain continued to pour, leaving the mansion. Larryboy's cape lay on the ground.

Meanwhile, Archibald walked on the sidewalk with a worried look, holding a black umbrella above his head.

He stood next to Larryboy where he landed after thrown out the window. The chair he was tied to was broken, with one of its legs was broken off as it lay on the side. Larryboy also lay on his side, with the plunger cords loosely tangled around him and the broken chair. His other plunger ear, utility belt, and cape were missing. The red blindfold fluttered off his face.

Archibald stared at Larryboy, whose eyes were wide with shock and the taste of the chocolate on his tongue. Some chocolate pieces were scattered around him.

"Master Larry?" Archibald asked, holding the umbrella over Larryboy.

"They...they seemed so nice," Larryboy said, stunned.

"But they tricked you," Archibald said, "There's...no one you can trust these days."

Larryboy blinked a few times before the chocolate forced into his mouth made him falls asleep again.

Archibald looked up to see the broken glass beaker that the Alchemist threw roll around on the sidewalk. A paper note was taped to it.

"See you soon, Pickle-Boy!"

* * *

**So this was a story where Larryboy doesn't really "win." The villains are defeated, but Larryboy still kinda loses. At first Larryboy was going to lose completely, but I decided to change it so the Alchemist gets arrested before Trust No One. Speaking of Trust No One, go read that! You just read the prologue, so go ahead! Check out my other stories if you want.**

**If you're wondering, the Vocaloid song was Trick and Treat. The thing is that it is Japanese, so you might not understand it all. I am not Japanese and I don't know any Japanese either, so I knew the lyrics because I had to find a translation online.**

**And now to end this story like I have no idea how to end it well.**

**Well...bye!**


End file.
